


Movie Night

by summerdayghost



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Dating, Dorks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark doesn't really like alien movies. Bruce pretends he isn't aware of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"I don't know about you, but I think Attack of the Body Snatchers from Mars would be a great movie for us to watch tonight." Bruce suggested.

Clark shook his head, "How about something else?"

"Have you seen Predator?" Bruce asked.

"I think so."

"Are you sure? Well, we better watch it again anyways because it truly is a classic." Bruce smirked.

Clark didn't agree with the whole 'it truly is a classic' sentiment, "Anything else. We can watch anything else."

Bruce scratched his chin, "Hm. How about the Alien trilogy?"

Clark bit his lip, "I know for a fact that you find ninety percent of horror movies boring. Why do you like forcing me to watch movies that antagonize aliens?"

"It makes for a good wake up call. Fine. How about The Shining?"

Clark nodded, "I have never seen that one. Sounds good. I'll go make the popcorn."

**Author's Note:**

> I also wrote this one instead of paying attention in science class. It is a miricle I managed to get an A in that class. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this.


End file.
